Wrong Guy
by dreamlily
Summary: Madoka hoped a date with someone else would take her mind off the red-headed Blader. Maybe that was just a wishful thought… R&R, no flames please!


_**A/N: **Hello everyone, did you miss me? My life was pretty hectic between school and a job I started, but now I have a little spare time to write stories for my beloved fandom. I feel there are many pairings left unexplored, and as queen of wacky ships, I vow to give these couples some much-needed appreciation. Feel free to message me to chat, ask __questions, or explode into celebratory confetti!_

* * *

"Madoka Amano, you are insane!" The brunette cried to herself as she posed in front of a wide-framed mirror. She held a shimmery dress against her lean body, delicate facial features furrowed in a contemplative look. If the young teenager had to pick a word to describe how she felt, "petrified" and "doubtful" first came to mind.

Any one who was friends with the shy and intelligent Bey expert knew she harbored a crush on Ginga Hagane, that is everybody except the red-headed Blader himself. Madoka was not quite sure why her heart mimicked an over the hill lemon when she was around the hyperactive male, but words became sputters and incoherent groans as she fought to catch her breath.

Was it the way his laughter filled a room, as he made even the most serious natured Bladers like Tsubasa crack a smile? Maybe it was the hours of dedication he put towards the sport they both loved with a fiery passion.

Every battle he participated in was like an intake of fresh air, inexplicably new every time. Madoka never felt more alive as her fingers danced in sync with Pegasus across the portable laptop she carried. As the graceful spirit leapt into the air, her index finger brought up a scan of the opponents Beyblade. Madoka never felt like a spectator to Ginga's matches, rather she viewed herself as a teammate. Just like those Gemios twins who battled as one, she was Ginga's partner.

Madoka cringed as she shook herself away from her thoughts. Of all words, why did she have to think of partner? It was not like they had ever gone on a date together or held hands. He was far too naïve, and the heavens above knew she did not have the guts to admit her feelings for him. So when someone else asked Madoka out on a date, she figured the chance could not hurt.

With a sigh, she pulled the gown over her head and slipped on a pair of black heels. If Madoka had any luck at all, she would be cured from her spell bounding crush on Ginga Hagane tonight. Hastily, she attempted to make her way downstairs, and nearly tripped on the second to last step. Madoka had no clue how Hikaru managed to walk around in the uncomfortable things all day, and made a mental note to ask her some time.

She took one last glance at herself in a hallway mirror, as mixed emotions threatened to make her lunch come back up. Suddenly she had a crooked nose, yellowed teeth, and fat cheeks. Of course it was just first date jitters that made her mirror image look like a fairy-tale monster, so she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"I will be happy no matter what happens." Madoka whispered aloud, as she brushed fingers through her chestnut locks of hair. Suddenly, the door bell rang and there was no more prep time before the big show. This was it, her date had arrived.

As Madoka opened the door, her knees nearly buckled as frigid air embraced her bare skin. She silently scolded herself for not taking the time to check the weather. At the door stood the Russian Blader Aleksei, equally dressed up in a cream-colored suit.

He smiled politely as he questioned, "Are you ready to head off?" Madoka did not doubt for a second that the cold air had no effect on the male, as she remembered how bitter the weather was when Team Gan Gan Galaxy visited his homeland for the World Tournament. Poor Ginga had gotten a cold so bad that his voice sounded like a frog for days.

Goodness, his name had snuck up on her again, and with Aleksei in the room no less! Madoka intended to go on this date to forget about Ginga, and here she was day-dreaming about his poor puppy dog face, begging her to take care of him.

"Just a moment, I need my coat." Madoka laughed nervously as she held the door open for Aleksei to step inside. As quick as her heels would allow, she bounded up the stairs and retrieved a jacket from a hallway closet.

"Ginga does not have any interest in going on a date with you." Madoka reminded herself, as she inhaled and made her way back downstairs. "I am ready." She announced with a renewed energy.

"I am happy to hear that, you look beautiful my love." Aleksei murmured as he slipped a pink carnation into her hands. "T-Thank you." She stammered, instantly hypnotized by his charm. Madoka only hoped that her cheeks did not match the flower, amazed that she almost forgot how seductive he could act at times.

"There is no need for a thank you, I am just stating the obvious." Aleksei stated plainly as he walked her over to the front door. Madoka felt her lips twitch into a smile as the apprehension she battled with all day melted away. Why was she ever worried to begin with?

(Time Lapse)

"That is so wonderful. I am sure you are very happy." Madoka smiled with enthusiasm. Science had always been a great passion of hers, especially when it came to studying the anatomy of Beyblades. It was refreshing to speak with someone who shared a similar intellect to her own.

"Yes, the outer space program was a huge success. You are more than welcome to visit the laboratory of Team Lovushka any time to view our research." Aleksei offered as he paused a moment to inspect his eye-glasses.

Madoka decided to rest too as she gingerly eyed their surroundings. After a more than wonderful dinner, the two had gotten lost in conversation. They were now in the center of Metal Bey city, surrounded by a cacophony that could only be heard in the busiest of towns. Between the loud music from street performers that enticed onlookers and the beeping of a variety of vehicles, there was definitely no lack of liveliness here. So why did she have an eerie feeling that something was out-of-place?

"You would think they would have invented a pair of glasses that do not fog up from the cold." Madoka sympathized as she watched her date wipe the lenses against the cuff of his sleeve.

"If humans were practical yes, but the greatest minds of the world have other things to worry about, like what dogs of celebrities are wearing."Aleksei snorted with an eye roll.

"Hey, to each their own. You have to respect others opinions. I happen to love adorably dressed pooches. " Madoka pouted with exaggeration as she folded her arms.

Aleksei smiled as a mischievous look crossed his otherwise innocent face. "Well then, let's get straight to work developing a new fashion line for dogs to go into outer space." He stated his sentence so calmly, that Madoka almost took him half serious before she giggled uproariously.

"Yeah, I am sure people will line up to buy canine space suits." Madoka teased back as she gripped his hand. She was not sure why she decided to do so, but suddenly everything seemed to move in slow motion as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well whatever your passion, I would travel to any unknown territory with you. I knew from the moment we met that there was more to life than just my studies. Let me be your partner forevermore and nothing shall ever stand in our way." Aleksei declared as the distance between their faces began to shrink.

It was then as their lips touched that her world began to shatter, and a sensation that should have been pleasurable felt like shards of glass digging into her skin. How could she possibly be with anyone other than...

(Flash Back)

_"Wait up!" Madoka cried as she grabbed on to the shoulder of her red-headed teammate for support. Why she agreed to a race with the energetic Blader was long forgotten, as they now stood on a hill just outside of Metal Bey city._

_"Oh sorry Madoka." Ginga laughed as he scratched the bridge of his nose sheepishly. As hard as it was to believe, sometimes the young male did not realize his own abilities. Rather, he was pretty oblivious to a lot of things, like the bright shade of crimson that crossed Madoka's face as he wrapped an arm around her._

_Of course, he was __just helping Madoka catch her breath. It was not like he cared about her or anything. Ginga was a standup guy who would help anyone in need. After all, he saved Ryuuga once from becoming a floor pancake, despite the dragon Blader's earlier attempt to destroy his Beyblade._

_"So what is so special about this place?" Madoka questioned as her teal eyes scanned the field beneath them. Other than splashes of color from obscure patches of wild flowers, the spot seemed ordinary._

_"Give it a moment." Ginga mysteriously urged as he looked down at the watch across his __wrist. Before she could protest or question further, Madoka pleasantly received her answer._

_The sky started to fade into brilliant shades of orange, pink, and purple as if on cue. The sunset was unlike any she had seen before in the city, where tall buildings normally blocked the view. Out here in the open, the colors of the sky popped like an image straight from the canvas of an artist._

_"It is __beautiful." Madoka murmured, eyes fixated on the scene in front of her. Ginga laughed once more as he placed a hand behind his head. "I thought you might like it."_

_Madoka hesitated as she turned to face Ginga. "But why are you showing it to me?" She blurted out, cheeks once again flushed with color. G__inga shrugged as if the answer was obvious. "I love you!"_

(End Flash Back)

"I cannot do this!" Madoka cried as she tore herself from Aleksei's grasp. To say he appeared devastated would have been an understatement. Hurt shone in his violet eyes as he wondered aloud, "Was it something I said?"

"No it is me. I should not have let things escalate between us. You are the wrong guy, I am sorry!" She declared, clearly flustered beyond belief. As anxiety boiled up in her stomach, Madoka did the only thing that seemed logical to her at the moment, she dropped the beautiful flower and ran.

(Back To Flash Back)

_"You…do?" Madoka choked out, as a wave of emotions ran through her. She knew it, they belonged together! Ginga had secret feelings for her after all, that is why he was so insistent she came to see the sunset with him today._

_"Of course! And Masamune, Kenta, Tsubasa… you are all my friends!" The teenage boy stated casually as he shifted his weight to the other foot and subconsciously let go of her._

_It was then that she fell to her knees, and tears exploded down her cheeks. Ginga apologized profusely, as he thought he knocked her off-balance, but he could not have guessed how bad she truly felt._

_Her body was fine, unlike the shattered heart in her chest ._

(End Flash Back)

"Ugh, you really are insane!" Madoka groaned, face buried into a mound of pillows that rested on her bed. She was at home now, but hardly felt better. Homes could make you feel safe, but failed to mend confused hearts. What was Madoka to do?

On one hand, she could call up Ginga and finally admit her feelings for him. A fear lingered inside her that the announcement could ruin their friendship, and she cared too much about him to let that happen.

Oppositely, she could call up Aleksei and attempt to apologize. They shared a lot more in common intellectually, but was it more of an admiration or true love? She did not want to damage his heart any further from her antics.

As Madoka took in a deep breath, she made up her mind. Slowly she reached over to the phone and took care to dial in each number correctly. After several rings, she heard the click of someone answering on the other end. She hoped they would listen.

* * *

_Like, love? Feel free to say whatever is on your mind in the comment box below. After all, support and critique can only help me grow. See you later!~dreamlily_


End file.
